New Year's Boyfriend
by Star9970
Summary: It was just a normal New Year's with my friend but someone made it a lot more special
1. New Years Plans

"Lucy wake up" "Lucy come on wake up" " wake up!" "It wasn't me!" I screamed. "Natsu what the heck! How did you get in?" "I used the key under the mat, duh" Natsu replied.

"Next question what are you doing here?" I said in unamused questioning tone. "We need to go and pick up Levy and Gajeel by their apartment complex, then its a day full of fun before the New Years!"

"It's New Year's eve isn't it, well I better get ready so we can go, but that means you have to get off me!" I yelled my face as red as Erza's hair. "You get off to Happy" Natsu's cat Happy meowed but it sounded more of a "aye" then a meow.

I went into the shower got my clothes and did my makeup. When I came out of the bathroom I saw Natsu's "salmon" hair and Happy's blue sweater (because it's been so cold) popping out of my covers and they were asleep on my bed, again

"ugh what am I going to do with you? Natsu get up we have to get Levy and Gajeel ." "Mhm what do you want" said Natsu. "Let's go to Fairy Tail and see everybody" "ok" Natsu dragged out the letters like a child "I guess but, just as long as I get to eat my tabasco chicken I'll go".

After I finally got Natsu up and got Happy to stay in my apartment we went to go get Levy and Gajeel.


	2. Getting Together

**Hey guy Star here and I bring a new chapter of New Year's Boyfriend**

 **Sorry if your waiting for more of The Dragon and The Princess**

 **So until next chapter**

 **Review :)**

When we finally got to Levy's apartment she was sitting at her desk writing her english report on the book War and Peace, she looks even tinier sitting there with her medium length "blue hair" in a orange headband.

"Oh hey guys I didn't see you there I'm just getting the report done" said Levy "Isn't that not do till February?" I questioned. "Yeah, but I had nothing to do and I already read the book 3 times before so this was easy."

"Never mind that let's go get the metal freak" Natsu said boringly "Natsu that's not nice to say about Gajeel" Levy argued. "You like him" I said teasingly "wh-what! n-no!" Levy shouted with her face turning as red as a tomato "let's just go already." We left Levy's apartment with a bored Natsu, a happy Lucy and a flustered Levy.

They arrived at Gajeel's a couple minutes after because he was in the same apartment complex as Levy.

"Natsu stop it!" I shouted because he was trying to take food from a lady carrying bags of groceries. "But i'm so hungry" Natsu said rubbing his growling stomach "I don't care besides we are going to Fairy Tail after we get Gajeel." "Fine" he said very annoyed.

We found Gajeel's apartment and you could hear him tinkering around in there. Levy skip happily up to the door almost forgotten what happened earlier.

"Gajeel we're here" she said while knocking. Gajeel opens the door his face covered in piercings (I got scared me because of those when I first met him) and now motor oil his black hair up in a pony tail.

"Yo shimp, bunny girl ,and fire freak." "That happened one time (I dressed like a bunny for Halloween a couple years ago)" "Okay bunny girl" Gajeel said like he was trying to push my buttons. "Yosh! let's go to the guild now!" said Natsu. The guild is what we called Fairy Tail.

"Ok just let me wash my face, and come in ,I guess" Gajeel said while walking into his apartment.

It smelled like a auto repair shop mixed with cat (he has a cat named Panther Lily, Lily for short).

A few minutes later Gajeel came out of the bathroom with his hair down and no oil on his face, we grabbed our jackets and left for the guild.

When we got to the guild we were welcomed with food by Mira and Lisanna (Mira was a couple years older than us and Lisanna was in the same grade) both were pretty with white hair Lisanna's a little shorter than Mira's and both with bright blue eyes.

"Hi everybody!" Natsu shouted. "Hey where is master?" (master is the guild's owner but we call him that because he owns the place) I asked "He's in his office" Mira replied "Oh ,well tell him I said hello ok" I said with a smile "Okay Lucy and here is your food ,pancakes with maple syrup" Mira said "Thanks."

We all ate our breakfast some quicker than others (Natsu and Gajeel) then went on our way ,down to main street.


	3. The Keys

We walked pass a lot high end shops and some apartments until we got to my favorite store. "Can we go in here please, please" I said with puppy eyes hoping we will go in.

"You don't have to ask Lucy, I mean I'm bored just window shopping, so let's go inside already" said Levy.

We went into my favorite shop downtown " Sherry's Antiques" my mom Layla used to take me here all the time when I was little, at least she did before she past away from lung cancer. When we entered I pushed the thought out of my mind and went to a place where something I wanted layed in it's beautiful satin case untouched for so many years.

The keys they were made in the 1600's by a blacksmith, there were 12 golden, 6 silver and 1 black. All had different symbols on the top, the Zodiacs were the 12, the silver and black were constellations. Mine and Natsu's were Cancer while Levy is Capricorn and Gajeel is Taurus.

I stood there and admired them until Natsu came up and scared me.

"Ahh! Natsu what the heck" I said angrily "well you've been standing there for 10 minutes. What are you staring at anyway?" "I'm looking at these keys, remember I told you about them once." "Why don't you just buy them if you like them so much?" Natsu asked "Did you even look at the price their for the set $85, and I don't have that money even if I did I would have to use it for my rent and food." Right when I said that Natsu walked up to Sherry and said something that I couldn't hear and came back smiling.

"What did you do this time?" I asked knowing he did something crazy.

"I bought those keys you wanted" "What! are you crazy they cost to much that's like half of your month's food money." "I know, but I wanted to do something for you considering that you put up with me everyday by feeding me and letting me sleep in your bed" Natsu said tenderly.

I look him in the eyes the deep and mysterious onyx eyes and he looked back with a blush on his face and I knew I had a tinge of pink on my cheeks to. "Well I should go up and paid for them Sherry already got them out and is waiting"

When Natsu said that he ran away leaving me in a state of awe. "You like him" Levy said copying me like when I did it to her.

"Whatever. lets just go get lunch."

We left Sherry's with my bag of keys Natsu bought me and went to a place that Gajeel saw when we were walking around.


	4. Delicious Bet

**Hey Star here and I just wanted to say this because it's on my mind.**

 **Girls always dream of growing up and getting married Hell even I did but I never** **notice till Middle school I don't have a dad and my mom has never been married so I thought when people called me orphan they were right because** **I grew up to believe you can't have a child without being married ,so I asked my mom and she said nothing of it besides his name. Now I think "I was a** **mistake an accident that happen of my moms vacation. I get kinda sad about it because my mom might never get married and she'll be alone when I move** **out ,but I asked her one day if she would happy even when I leave she said "No because I'll move right next door to you" I told her I was serious and she** **finally said "Yes. It will be hard with out you here ,but I have friends and your not going to be that far away and as long as your happy I'm happy." I gave** **her a hug and went to my room and cried because she touched me and I'm not a emotional person, But all I wanted to say is that you don't have to be** **married do you to be happy because you can find it other ways. (and I know that was sappy but that's what she said)**

 **So thanks for reading If you did and enjoy this chapter and your life.**

"We are finally here" Natsu said as he looked hungrily at the people's food as we walked by.

We when up to the counter and bought our lunch, it was a really hipster place like no gluten, straight from the farm but everything had no meat it was all vegan food and the boys hated it, but they bought something that could be edible.

In all it was pretty good Levy and I had a salad's with a tea ,and the boys well they had tofu subs.

Natsu being the person he was always carried hot sauce around so he put that on there. Gajeel didn't like hot sauce so when he ate it he said he rather eat iron then tofu ever again.

We left the place that I think it was called Urban Vine and went down to "Central Park" to have a quick walk and maybe ice skate later.

"So we have 8 hours before the ball drops what do we want to do because just walking around the park is getting boring" said Natsu.

"But it's so beautiful with the snow everywhere ,and the icicles on the trees" said Levy "That's only you shrimp" Gajeel said matter factly.

"Well why don't we go ice skating for now then later go down to Chinatown and get supper" I suggested.

"Sure it's not like we're doing anything better" Gajeel replied.

We went to the outdoor ice rink got our skates and started going around.

"This is a lot of fun isn't is Gajeel" asked Levy "Hmm, I guess" Gajeel said gruffly.

I started to go faster than Gajeel and Levy, after a minute Natsu caught up and we started racing each other. "Frist one to 5 laps buys dinner" proposed Natsu "you're on."

We started racing where we stood on the count of three.

On my 4th lap I started breathing a little heavy but I wouldn't let Natsu win so I pulled ahead with all my might. The 5th lap I was ahead of Natsu till the very last part but right when I was about to win Natsu pulled me by my hood and I fell making him the winner.

"Hey! that wasn't fair" I yelled. "We never said we couldn't."

Right after Natsu said that he stuck out his tongue then he came to help me up by offering a hand, I grabbed and slowly stood up looking into his eyes with a blush forming on my face again and right when I was fully up Natsu tighten his grip and off we took skating back to Levy and Gajeel.

"Guess what guys Lucy is buying supper!" Natsu said happily. "Really why?" asked Levy "I lost the race we were having." I said sighing.

"Well then let's go get supper" Gajeel said almost as if he were happy about having free supper. So we gave back our skates and hailed a cab to Chinatown.


	5. Almost Time

We got to Chinatown 10 minutes later and headed to a restaurant that I knew was good.

"Hello Lucy and her friends, would you like your usual table?" said the waitress. "Yes please and I know what we will want so can we just order right now?" "Yes you can what will you like?" "We would like the chicken fried rice and the chicken and pork egg rolls" "Is that all?" "Oh, and with 4 waters and tea,thank you" "you are welcome ,and I will be back with your drinks soon."

"Why did you pick out are food for us?" asked Levy "Because they give you a lot and even with those two black holes for stomachs we will probably have leftovers." "Oh" said Levy.

A couple minutes later our tea and water came we all sat and laugh while we were waiting for our food. 10 minutes later our food came and we all took from the big plate in the middle and of course Natsu put sriracha on all of his food.

Once we were done eating the delicious food I paid for the meal and walked out with a doggie bag of leftovers because I knew I was right about how much food we got.

"We have about 2 hours left before the ball drops, so I think we should get down there then just look around before everything gets too chaotic" said Gajeel "sounds like a plan" Interjected Levy.

So we haled another cab and went down to "Times Square" where we would see the ball drop at midnight.

We got out of the cab once we reached our destination at Times Square we decide to walk around and find a nice spot stand and watch the ball drop.

"How about here?" asked Levy "I think it's ok ,as long as we can see the ball drop at midnight anywhere is fine."

We found a landmark so we know where to go back to later ,for now we are going to find hot drinks.

"We got 1 hour and we still are looking for hot beverages" said Gajeel exasperated. "Here is a Starbucks if we want to go in there." I said looking at the not so crowded place. "Hey along as we get it fast ,and it seems like it's not busy" Levy said "yeah that's only because everybody else is at a bar getting drunk" said Natsu boringly.

We went in and Levy was right only 5 other people were there. I went up and ordered a Caffe Misto, Dark roast. Blonde roast ,and a Peppermint Hot Chocolate.

I came with all our drinks and we exited Starbucks and went back to our spot. Right when Natsu grabbed my wrist and pulled me aside.


	6. The End Question

**Sorry I've been gone it's just family crap, school ,and a whole lot of other stuff. Since I've been gone for a couple weeks I'll post the rest and I wrote sequels for it because my friend asked me too so be expecting those to.**

 **Enjoy :)**

"Lucy wait I have something to tell you" Natsu said grabbing my wrist.

"What is it?" "This is something I've been wanting to tell you for a while." "Yes go on" "I have known you for a long time and I- I'm bad at doing stuff like this ,but I like you ,not just like as a friend ,but like like you and what I'm trying to say is, will you be my girlfriend?" while Natsu said this he looked me in my eyes and I knew he wasn't joking so I said "Yes" that moment I knew that when my heart sped up or I couldn't breath and my face turns red it's because of him my best friend and now boyfriend and I was pleased to call the idiot ,pyromaniac,hot sauce loving, dragon believing, black hole for a stomach guy that I realized I loved and for a long time to.

When I said yes he was so happy that his smile reached ear to ear ,but we did have to get back to our friends so I grabbed his hand and we started walking back.

"So when did you realized you liked me" I asked.

"For awhile now about 5 months ,and in those months I've tried to build up courage to ask but I just chickened out each time, now my turn for a question, when did you start liking me?"

"I guess around the same time but I didn't know what it was when you around but it made me happy and I just thought it was just because we were friends but no I guess not" I smiled as I said that until we reached Levy and Gajeel and they were by the black cherry tree kissing.

"Well ,well ,well what do we have here."I said in an almost teasing way.

"Um- well me and Gajeel have been dating a couple of weeks and you guys weren't behind us because Gajeel said Natsu was going to ask you out so we thought we had a couple of minu-" I cut Levy off and asked "Why didn't you tell me we're best friends" "I was soon but at least now you know. surprise" she said with a scared sorry voice.

"That was a really bad surprise" said Natsu behind me.

"Well It doesn't matter the ball is dropping in 30 seconds."

"10, 9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1. Happy new years!" we all shouted until Natsu kissed me.

It was wonderful but Couldn't believe he kissed me on New Years but I guess that's why they call it a new year's kiss.

20 minutes later we all went to my apartment and drank hot cocoa and watch movies all night.

We all eventually fell asleep ,but it was probably the best New Year's because I have a great home, great friend,school ,and a new boyfriend that makes me feel like the only girl in the world when he is around.

He is my prince no my dragon because princes are stupid, he is my dragon protector and the love of my life.


End file.
